


Deleted Scene

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Series: New Perspectives- Miraculous Ladybug [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: Just another lazy fic, detailing what I thought should have happened during Timebreaker\Chronogirl. I may use the concept in another fic coming up.





	Deleted Scene

Marinette was at the Trocadero with her classmates. She was holding a banner she designed, and preparingg to watch a rollerblading vs foot race between Alix and Kim. Marinette was supposed to be at her parent’s bakery, helping out while they were away on a date, but she couldn’t miss this race. She had designed the banner, plus her crush Adrien was there! 

Alix had given her watch over to her friend Alya to hold while she raced, and it eventually wound up in the hands of stuck-up rich girl, Chloe.

Marinette and the others heard a voice. “Give back that watch, Chloe!”

Ladybug? How? Marinette was Ladybug! 

Just then, a figure dressed in green with glowing inline skates crashed down. An akuma! It had to be. That might help explain the double-trouble. 

Alix’s watch broke. She became Akuma-tized, and looked exactly like the girl in green from earlier. Marinette raced up to where Ladybug was. 

The costumed Ladybug explained everything. Then Marinette ran down so that she could help her parents really quick before joining the fight. 

When she got back to the patch, her best friend Alya was waiting for her. 

“I saw you talking to Ladybug! What did she say?” Alya thrust her phone in front of Marinette’s face. Bless her, she had taken a photo!

That would come in handy. Of course I can’t be Ladybug. There is a picture of us together at the same time.


End file.
